Something Most Precious
by chaiyo
Summary: After much encouragement from his mother, father, and distant older sister, Kiefer Burgmann is to travel to the neighboring province to attend the annual Ball. When he arrives, Kiefer realizes that dancing doesn't interest him in the slightest. And the odd, seemingly misplaced Princess of the Flower Kingdom is making finding a partner for the Ball hopeless. Well...almost hopeless.


Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Debut

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"A message for the Lord and Lady."

All conversation at the table ceased and all heads turned to the messenger at the door.

"Read it aloud, Thomas," the Lady said.

He cleared his throat and removed the letter from the small envelope.

" _Dear Lord and Lady Burgmann,_

 _As you may know, the annual Ball in Saint-Lyon is nearing. It would be our greatest pleasure if you accept this invitation and send all eligible princes and princesses to attend._

 _It is in your greatest benefit you make sure all attendees arrive precisely thirty-one days prior to the Ball, which will take place on the twenty-seventh of December. Our dance instructors are among the best and are free to provide practice lessons to all guests._

 _The Queen and I are looking forward to all competitors!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _King Crown."_

After folding away the parchment, the messenger placed it in my Father's open hand and exited the room. It was my mother, though, that spoke first.

"Oh, isn't this grand? Kiefer, doesn't that sound exciting?"

I gave her a long stare. "Isn't that the Ball Lady Catherine has been practicing all this time for?"

"Yes, she and her husband won third place . . . when she was your age, actually."

The King grumbled something about third and first place. His wife only narrowed her eyes at him.

"Must I attend such a petty thing?" I asked.

"P-Petty?" my mother sputtered.

"It would be a great honor to us if you attended," Father said in a soft, yet firm, voice.

My eyes flickered back and forth between my two parents. _What would become of my studies?_ I wondered and was about to ask this when a woman's voice cut in.

"You know very well they're right."

At the sound of her voice, I froze, then quickly glanced at the woman beside me.

"You're a good dancer, but you're going to have to have to practice a little before leaving. If you want to win any place at all."

I kept my eyes on her hand, which would lift a wine glass to her lips every so often. I remained silent.

"Haven't you always wanted to travel? Examine plants and animals, their architecture perhaps. I heard that Saint-Lyon's architects are exceptional. They have such unique designs and their techniques are very interesting." She took another small sip from her glass.

"Do you really think I should compete . . . Lady Catherine?"

Her eyes met mine, which surprised me since she hardly ever made eye contact. With me, at least.

"You should go, Kiefer."

I shifted my attention back to my father and mother, who were staring back at me somewhat expectantly. I took note that Lady Catherine at least took interest in me competing, which ultimately led to my decision.

"Will you consider it?" Mother asked.

"I have considered." I paused. "I am going to Saint-Lyon."

My father announced my decision to the whole kingdom, in hopes of inspiring others to participate. Soon, more princes and princesses eagerly awaited the day of departure, which would be three days from now.

". . . and happy sixteenth birthday to Prince Kiefer!"

After all announcements were over, I headed up to my room to read one of the books I had received, but was interrupted by my servant, Lucy.

I peered over my back and saw a child-sized rabbit standing on its hind legs, wearing a flowery dress and a small top hat. "Shouldn't you be entertaining the guests?"

I sighed. "I have no interest in partaking in such activities."

"Kiefer!" Lucy reprimanded. "As cute and fluffy as I am, the guests are going to want to talk with the birthday boy. Come down and enjoy yourself!"

"But I am enjoying myself. Right here." I lifted the book over my face and continued reading.

"Don't smart-mouth me. Put your book down and hop along downstairs!"

There was no use to argue. Lucy was practically dragging me down to the banquet hall, where many unfamiliar faces greeted me with a happy birthday wish or a good luck at the Ball.

The celebration was no different from my previous ones. The guests would come and go, leaving gifts if they had any. Lucy always enjoyed entertaining and she would try to get me to join her, but I wasn't very charismatic.

After the feast, I picked up a small, leather-bound journal that was on the gift table. When I flipped through it, I noticed it was blank.

"I . . . made that, you know," a soft voice behind me said.

I peered over my shoulder and saw a girl with short hair, clad in a short green dress. Judging by the small smile she wore, I knew she was the one who had spoken.

"Aren't these the journals they sell at the market?" I asked curiously.

Her smile faded. "Um . . . I-"

I flipped it over and saw a company sign branded into the corner. I had seen these at the market many times. "Ah. It is."

Her cheeks flushed. "I-I'm sorry, Prince Kiefer!" And with that, she ran off.

"That was a little cruel of you, Kiefer," Lucy commented and bit into a slice of cake.

I blinked. "What did I do?"

She giggled. "Oh, nothing. You're just going to have to be more polite with princesses if you're ever going to find a partner."

"But she was the one who lied to me." I shrugged. "Do you know where Lady Cath-"

"Lucy!" one of the other servants called. "We have guests to say goodbye to!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" she called and scurried towards the front doors.

I watched her go, then silently headed up back to my bedroom.

The following few days, people ran around the kingdom preparing themselves for the Ball. My mother insisted I practice every day for two to three hours so I would "be prepared to outshine everyone when I arrived." I tried telling her that there would be lessons available when I got there, but she was too busy arranging what dances I should brush up on.

Lucy spent the last day here with the other servants, giving me peace for once to pack my belongings. Aside from clothing, most of them were books along with a few other things. I didn't really need much else. It was just a Ball.

Sunlight peeked through the curtains, sending rays of light to my eyes. I turned away from the window, slightly irritated, only to see a pink bunny nose sniffing my face.

"Lucy," I warned, but she didn't get the message.

"Kiefer!" she shouted and she batted my cheek with her paw. "Up, up up! Time to leave!"

I sat in bed and blinked as I put on my glasses. "The boats arrived already?"

"Well . . . no." She picked up a small chest, which would serve as her carrier. "Soon. So you should get ready to leave!"

As if on cue, a couple dog servants wearing suits came in. "Just here for your baggage, your Highness." They went about grabbing and carrying my luggage out the door.

"Your fashion designer laid out clothes for you." Lucy pointed to a navy blue suit that was hanging by the door. "I'll meet you at the docks!"

I dressed quickly and sped to the docks, and sure enough, the boats had arrived. Boat loaders were carrying items into the ships while princes and princesses said their farewells to their parents and friends. I found my mother speaking to one of the guards and approached her.

"Ah, there you are, Kiefer. Are you ready to go? Is Lucy with you?"

I nodded and gestured at a group of bunnies wailing as they said goodbye to their friend.

"I'm going to miss you, dear." She wrapped me in a hug. "You'll do wonderful I'm sure."

She seemed to be holding something else back. What it was, I wasn't sure, so I just gave her a reassuring nod. I was about to board the ship, but she grabbed my hand back.

"Kiefer-" She pressed something into my hand. "-your sister couldn't make it."

I didn't bother to look down at my hand. "It's alright." I gave her one last hug and joined Lucy onto the boat. Unlike my mother, I wasn't one for goodbyes. I glanced at her waving her handkerchief at us one last time.

I wandered towards the mast of the boat, undisturbed, unfolding the small handkerchief my mother had given to me. A small, rolled piece of parchment was tucked carefully into one of the folds.

 _Make it count._

 _Lady Catherine._

It was a silver pocket watch with a matching chain.

 _How corn_ y, I thought. I held the watch in my fist for a moment and let out an airy laugh.

"Prince Kiefer Burgmann."

I eyed the guard questioningly. "Yes?"

"King Crown has instructed me to assist you with your luggage. He wishes to see you in person, your Highness."

When I looked over to Lucy, she only shrugged.

"As his Highness wishes," I replied and followed the guard to Waltz Castle.

We had been at sea for only four or so days. The wind had been on our side which made the trip quicker than normal.

I scanned the area around me, taking in the array of plants. They didn't call this the Flower Kingdom for nothing. It was absolutely stunning. I started walking faster when I noticed that the people and animals of the kingdom were eyeing me.

When we arrived at the castle, I held back to stare at it in awe. It was and wasn't what I expected. I've seen sketches and read about it in books, but it didn't compare to seeing it in person. Their castle, I noticed, was constructed to be very angular and sharp. Back at home, our castle had many cylindrical columns and arches. It was interesting to be surrounded by different types of architectural designs.

"His Highness, King Crown, will arrive shortly," the guard said and motioned towards the front of the empty throne. He left the room quickly.

"Do you think you're in trouble?" Lucy whispered.

"I doubt that. My father and King Crown have been business partners for a while now."

"Prince Kiefer!" A voice behind me exclaimed enthusiastically.

I turned to see a short old man with a full head of graying hair accompanied by two dog guards. His fur-lined cape bounced with him as he approached me.

I began to bow. "Your High-"

"BAH!" The King pulled me to my feet. "Save that for formal occasions, my boy. I despise all that claptrap. How have you been? Why, I haven't seen you since you were a child."

He enclosed my hand in both of his, shaking it and talking excitedly. His bushy mustache and beard moved as he laughed and spoke. "S-Sir-"

"I'm getting ahead of myself. I have a room upstairs for you and your bunny."

"Lucy," Lucy cut in.

"Sir, I wouldn't want to impose-"

"It's alright, Prince Kiefer! Anything for a friend of the family. My guards will help you get settled." The King then wandered off, giving more orders to other servants.

Lucy and I trailed the guard quietly to a corner room a couple flights of stairs up. I was grateful for the solitude it gave us and that it was big enough to feel spacious even with all our luggage inside.

The guard-a cat this time-told us that we would be escorted to dinner later and left us to unpack. Finally alone again.

"I like it here already!" Lucy tossed open her suitcase and threw on a lavender dress. "I'm going to go converse with all the servants. See you at dinner, Kiefer!"

Without even waiting for a response, she darted out, leaving me in peace. Dusk was arriving soon, judging by the colors that painted the darkening sky, which meant dinner soon. The view from our room was amazing. Tiny, moving figures glided along the concrete trails leading to a large forest surrounding a glittering lake. A part of the inner walls of the castle were also visible, revealing an impressive display of flowers. Little flying animals-it was too far to tell what they were-sprinkled the garden with watering cans,

I lit the lamps in the room and bent down to unload the contents of my briefcase. I had only taken out a few books when the door to my room swung open and was shut just as quickly.

A girl wearing a white chemise pressed her back to the door and placed a hand over her chest as she gasped for air. When she noticed me, she froze and straightened.

"K-K-" she squeaked. "Don't look!"

I was more interested in why this stranger ran into an obviously occupied room than the fact that she was barely wearing any clothes. "What are you doing in here?" I asked coldly.

Ignoring me, her big brown eyes darted back and forth and she ran into my empty wardrobe, shutting herself in.

"I-I dare say!" I began and marched over to the wardrobe. _Who was this girl? This inconsiderate and ill-mannered girl, just barging in!_ "E-Excuse me!"

The wardrobe opened once again, with the girl's head poking out. I stepped back when her nose brushed my own and swatted the air as if she were a fly.

"Hi, Princess Thalia, nice to meet'cha, gotta hide now," the girl said all at once. Then added, "Princess of the Flower Kingdom."

My mouth dropped. _P-Princess?! King Crown of the Flower Kingdom's daughter?!_

The Princess only smiled.


End file.
